


In Heat

by MelodiousPoison



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potential noncon, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousPoison/pseuds/MelodiousPoison
Summary: All Shiro wanted to do was please his master.Non-con is to reflect potential elements in the future chapter. I have no clue where this is going so you have been warned.





	In Heat

Shiro’s eyes flickered with his ears moving in time with his downturned expression, head cocked to the side in question. His skin was bare save for the collar, red and spiked around his neck. His ears flicker to the sides in concentration before he raises himself, obediently sitting up on his haunches, waiting for his master’s command.

 

He listens intently, even as the man’s voice was obscured down to a whisper, and he begins to present himself. He rolls on his back, legs and arms raised, revealing his very naked state, arousal already beginning to surface even when he shivers uncontrollably from laying on the tiled floors.

 

Silence ticks over for what felt far too long and his mouth parts in a restless whine, the tail wiggling as he moves his behind in impatience against the floor. He freezes, the command finally coming and his body responds, barking out an affirmative before he rolls back onto all fours and crawls to his pillow.

 

Once he is there, he burrows his nose in and scents it, he whines but this time it’s long and pleasured. His breath huffing out in bliss and he begins to lower his erection down on the material. He ruts, slow movements, trying his best to roughen and feel friction but the luxuriant fabric was too smooth for his purposes. He begins to howl in frustration, tears leaking on the side of his eyes, his tail moving with the pet’s slowly more desperate motions. 

 

He keeps moving until his master commands him to stop and he barks in agitation and all he heard was the distinct whack of the waiting belt in his master’s hand. He immediately stops, head lifting as he pleads with his eyes and lips. His master was suitably made retribution to and he allows him to return to his movements.

 

This time he is more obedient, even when precum drips onto the material beneath and makes it slippery. He loses pace but he immediately rebounds, his aching erection outweighing any patience or discipline he had.  
It continues, on and off until relief comes with him untouched, his master whispering praise as he cries into the jacket of his master.

 

The light returns minimal as it was when his master was satisfied his pet had been thoroughly exercised and he continues his own motions until he orgasms himself, the fluid dripping below. He whistles lowly, Shiro immediately responds, his tails swishing behind as he nears his master. Even as Shiro nuzzles warmly, all he gives is a smile and an order to drink from his bowl.

 

Shiro whimpers lowly and he burrows his head and laps at the fluid in the waiting bowl, his head bowed as his master ruffles his fur affectionately. Until the taste hits him and he groans, the most inhuman noise he had made since this started. It was not water in the dish, but the fluid of his master. He was a lucky pet and he dunks his head in, hungry for more.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I had fallen way behind on Kinktober so although I will be continuing the prompts, I will not be actively be using Kinktober as a tag.  
> This is going to be a two-parter where I am not sure which direction or who will be the master.  
> Thus it shall be a mystery to us all ~


End file.
